Lazy
by unknownlife
Summary: Puck and Rachel are Twins. Rachel is more laid back and lazy while Puck is popular.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold text is texting.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Rachel wake up already!" I heard Puck yelling from down stairs.

"I'm already up asshole" I yelled back to him. I continued getting dressed and made my way downstairs

Puck is my twin brother but we aren't really that close. I rather keep to myself even when it comes to family. Yeah i have friends but even my friends don't know much about me only the general stuff well except Blaine. In school Noah is the popular football player while i'm nobody really. I guess you can consider me a loser because i hang out with the kids that are in glee club. I don't get bullied because Puck won't let that happen. I enter my living room to see Puck sitting on the couch on his phone.

"Damn you take forever. Come on Quinn's Waiting" Puck says getting up and walking away. I followed him to his car and took a seat in the back knowing Puck probably wants Quinn to sit in the front. Quinn is the head cheerleader at school and also Puck's girlfriend. Normally i would take my motorcycle to school instead of having Puck drive me but he insisted i rode with him this morning because he has to ask me something.

"Alright what did you want to talk about?" I asked Puck. He started the car and drove.

"Well Quinn's cousin Brittany just moved here and Quinn wants to show her around without her feeling like a third wheel so i told Quinn you would join us"He said to me.

"Okay when?" I asked

"At 6 today we would go pick them up" He answered. Okay so i really don't like dealing with people but she also might be hot. The other problem is that i have a little crush on Quinn. Maybe i can make her jealous with her cousin.

"Yeah sure ill go" I said. Puck had a look of shock

"Oh okay i didn't think you would agree so easily but awesome" Puck said. We made it to Quins's house and i saw Quinn waiting out front next to who i was assuming is her cousin. She's a tall blue eyed hot blonde and looks sorta like Quinn. Quinn sits in the front and Brittany sits right next to me.

"Hi Rachel, this is my cousin Brittany" Quinn says and right after gives a quick kiss to Puck.

"Hey" I smiling at her. Wow her smile is really perfect.

"Hi" I said smiling back. Blaine said my crush on Quinn is really obvious, I didn't even tell him that i have a crush on her he just guessed.

"Hey I'm Brittany" She said smiling at me also. Her and Quinn had really similar smiles.

"Hey, Rachel" I said. Puck drove off to school. The car ride was just filled with small talk and the plans we have for later today.

* * *

Brittany's POV- ( In school)

We just made it to school and Rachel separated from us right away.

"Brittany you so have to join cheer leading with me. I already talked to my couch to get you a try out on Wednesday and she agreed."Quinn said getting excited

"Yeah for sure ill make it" I said confident in my dancing skills. "Alright babe i have to meet up with Finn" Puck said looking like he's in a hurry

"For what?" Quinn Questioned.

"Um nothing just guy stuff" He said and before she can question him more he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked away. Quinn looked sorta pissed.

"Rachel is actually cute" I said thinking out loud.

"Wait really" Quinn said looking a little shocked.

"Come on Quinn lets go to class" I said ignoring her Question.

* * *

Rachel's POV- (Lunch)

"Blaine I'm bored" I said complaining. Right now its lunch time and Blaine, Tina, Mike, and Sam were all practicing a song for glee club in a random classroom and i was just watching.

"Then just join glee club so you won't be bored when we practice" Blaine said tired of my complaining.

"Nah thats way to much work" i said responding like i always do. From the window on the classroom door i see Brittany passing the classroom and before Blaine or anyone responses to me i run out the class room to get Brittany.

"Hey Brittany" I said getting her attention from behind her. She turns around to face me.

"Oh hi Rachel" She said

"Where's Quinn?" I asked wondering why they aren't together.

"I'm supposed to meet her and Puck in the Lunch room" She answered.

"You think i could steal you for this period if you don't mind?" I asked. My boredom was giving me courage.

"I don't mind at all" Brittany said smiling.

"Alright so my friends are practicing for glee club and i'm not in it so i much rather spend my Lunch with you." I said honestly. I started walking to another empty classroom.

"Whats your favorite movie?" She asked randomly. we both took a seat right next to each other.

"That was random. Its funny girl" I responded laughing a little.

"I just want to get to know you" She said with a smile. Wow she is really cute.

"Are you straight?" I asked getting straight to the point. I don't really like wasting my time.

"I'm bisexual. You?" She said not really minding that i asked that.

"I like girls only" I said and i couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Interesting" She said.

"Brittany i was looking for you" Quinn said entering the classroom. How did she even find us out of all the classrooms.

"Oh sorry i forgot to text you that i was spending lunch with Rachel" She said. Quinn looked like she wanted to hurt me for stealing her cousin. I can't help but feel some satisfaction from that in a weird way.

"Don't worry Quinn i won't bite your cousin to much" I said smirking at her. She had a shocked expression on her face which quickly turned into a mad look.

"Ha I'll just spend the rest of lunch with Quinn. Sorry Rachel" Brittany said but before she got up she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Its okay Brittany. Thank you for entertaining me" I yelled as Quinn dragged her away. Lunch is about to end but i might as well go back to Blaine and the others. As i got closer to the classroom they were in i can tell that they stopped practicing and are just sitting and talking now. " What you guys talking about?" I asked as i walked in the room.

"Well Sam said he wanted to have a little get together after school around like 5" Blaine said.

"Yeah i just wanted to blast some music play some games and drink a lot of liquor" He said with an innocent smile. I can't help but smile at his attempt to look innocent. Even i can tell Sam is cute and i only like girls.

" I would go but i promised my brother that i would go with him, Quinn and Quinn's cousin somewhere so she won't feel like a third wheel.

"Just ditch Puck and Quinn and bring her cousin with you. There problem solved" Mike said. "Thats a good idea" Sam said agreeing.

"Fine i'll ask Brittany if she will wanna come" I said agreeing also.

* * *

Brittany's POV-

I just got to the Lunch room and sat down next to Quinn.

"Where were you all this time?"Puck asked me

"Rachel saw me in the hallway and we just started talking till Quinn found me"I explained

"Aye babe you should have left her there. Rachel doesn't bite much" Puck said giving that same Puckerman smirk that Rachel gave.

"Wow Twins are weird Rachel basically said the same thing" Quinn said shocked.

"I was wondering if you could give me her number?"I said asking Puck.

"Yeah here" He said writing her number down on a paper and giving it to me. I saved it right away on to my phone and decided to text Rachel.

 **Hey i hope you don't mind i asked Puck for your number- Brittany**

"Thank you" I said to Puck. I felt my phone vibrate

 **I don't mind at all :) this makes it easier for me to ask you now- Rachel**

 **wow you are a fast texter and ask me what?-Brittany**

 **So are you lol and instead of hanging out with Quinn and Puck later would you want to come with me to my friends house instead. He's throwing a little get together and there will be liquor and games and stuff?- Rachel**

 **Yeah i don't mind that sounds cool-Brittany**

 **Awesome i'll pick you up at 5-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

It's 4:30 and i just finished getting ready to pick up Brittany. I completely forgot to tell Puck that plans changed for today.

"Where are you going? I thought you said you were gonna come with us at 6?"Puck asked before i could walk out.

"Yeah plans changed. I'm taking Brittany somewhere else, have fun with Quinn though" I said awkwardly and ran to my motorcycle before he could ask any questions. I started the bike and went on my way to Quinn's house.

 **on my way- Rachel** I texted Brittany.

 **Okay- Brittany** I made it to Quinn's house and already texted Brittany to come outside. I see Quinn making her way over to me.

"I never really saw you ride your motorcycle before" She said randomly.

"Ha yeah this is my baby" I said proudly.

"I still don't see you as the motorcycle type of person but its kind of hot" She said. That shocked me a bit and i couldn't help but blush a little.

"Hi Rachel" Brittany said coming into my view.

"Hi, here put this on" I said handing her a helmet. She put it on and got on the back of my bike and held onto to me tightly.

"Bye Quinn" I said giving her a big smile and riding away. Sam doesn't live far from Quinn so i made it there in 5 minutes. He said he was gonna leave the door open so i just walked in with Brittany following me. I saw everyone was here already and they were all taking shots.

"Rachel! Come take a shot with me" Blaine said talking loudly. I couldn't help but laugh knowing he was tipsy.

"I can't i'm driving and by the way guys this is Brittany" I said. They all said hi to each other and introduced themselves.

" Bro just stay over so you can drink then. Everyone else is staying over and Brittany you are more then welcome to stay over also" Sam offered.

"Alright i'll stay over and Brittany you don't have to if you don't want to" I said.

"I don't think my aunt will let me since i'm new but its okay drink i'll walk home" Brittany said. Shes awesome.

"Great i'll walk you home then" I said getting excited. Blaine passed me and Brittany a shot and we both quickly took it. I never really liked the taste of liquor, i'm more of a beer girl but since i'm with all my friends and stuff i decided might as well.

"Ew that taste gross" I said making a face.

"It wasn't that bad. I actually liked the taste" Brittany said sticking her tongue out at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her face expression.

"Don't be such a baby Rachel. Here chase down this next shot with a beer since you like beer so much" Blaine said handing me a beer. I happily took the beer.

"Yes that would be great. Now pass the next shot. Everyone come take this shot with us" I said. Everyone came over and then i realized i didn't introduce Brittany so i decided to do that now.

"Everyone this is Brittany" They all said hi to each other then we all proceeded to take the next shot. Still tasted gross by the way but better with the beer.

"okay i stick with beer for a little bit" I said really not like liking the taste of shots.

"I'll take another shot" Brittany said. Damn this girl can drink.

"I like you. I'll take another one with you"Blaine said with a big smile on his face. I can tell hes already feeling the alcohol.

"You sure can drink"I said to Brittany. She took another shot like nothing.

"Yeah i used to party a lot back home" She said. So shes a party person. I'm not surprised considering shes related to Quinn

"lets play never have i have i ever" Sam drunkenly suggested. We all agreed and sat in a circle. I was sitting between Brittany and Blaine. At this point i was feeling tipsy.

"Me first, Never have i ever Kissed a guy" Sam said. Tina, Brittany, Blaine and I drank.

"That was a cheep shot Sam" I said since hes the only one who hasn't kissed a guy. He smirked at me and spun the bottle to see who goes next. The bottle landed on Blaine.

"Never have i ever kissed a girl" Blaine said with a smile. We all drank except Blaine.

"Hold up lets play a different game. What about truth or dare?" Tina suggested. Honestly i was feeling kind of drunk already, I'm such a light weight.

"I agree but lets play in like 30 minutes i need a break"I said

"Yeah i can tell your face is red from the alcohol" Blaine said laughing but he wasn't better then me.

"Fine come on lets play some video games for now. Tina put the music louder" Sam said. Blaine, Sam, and Mike went to go play while Tina put up the music. I walked into the kitchen to get another beer and noticed Brittany followed me.

"Hey you okay" I asked wondering what she wanted. Shes so cute and i can't get over it.

"Yeah i want to take another shot with you and cheers to our new Friendship" She said with the biggest smile.

"Okay lets do it" I said slurring my words a little. We both poured our shots and quickly took it after cheering.

"I'm actually pretty drunk" I confessed to her. She laughed at me and agreed.

"You are actually pretty cool" Brittany said.

"Why do you sound surprised?" i asked wondering

"Quinn told me you might not talk much because you like keeping to yourself but you seem to talk to me just fine" She said. So Quinn was talking about me with Brittany.

"Yeah i like keeping to myself usually or around these guys but with you i just felt comfortable really fast" I confessed. After saying that i saw a big smile go on Brittany's face. She moved closer to me entering my personal space. She tilted her and leaned in, her lips touching mine. I don't know if shes doing this because shes drunk or not but i kissed back right away. We stayed kissing for i don't know how long but it must of been a while because Sam walked into the kitchen interrupting Brittany and I.

"sorry didn't mean to interrupt but its been like 40 minutes. Ready for that game?" Sam said smirking. I know for a fact that i'm blushing so hard right now.

"Yeah lets play" Brittany said walking to the others and dragging me along with her.

We walked into the room and everyone was sitting down waiting for us.

"So i'll go first" Sam said with a smirk. He spun the bottle and it landed on Brittany.

"Truth or dare Brittany?" He asked " Truth" She picked

"If you had to pick one person in this room to have sex with who would it be" Sam asked. I glared at him.

"Rachel" She answered right away. I couldn't help but smile at her.

The game went on for like an hour and then we all played some beer pong for some time. By then we were all extremely drunk and Brittany and i kept kissing everyone once in a while.

"Rach! Quinn told me i should be home before 12 and its 11:45" Brittany said slurring her words.

"Oh I should walk you!" I said a little to loud. I grabbed my things and said bye to all of them. The walk to Quinns house isn't that long but it felt like an adventure with how drunk we were. we finally got there but Brittany lost the keys so she has to call Quinn to open the door.

"Okay she said shes coming in 5 minutes. Thank you for walking me" She said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"You are very welcome" I said grinning. "Would you want to stay over. I wouldn't want you to walk back drunk all by yourself" Brittany said

"Okay sure only if i get to sleep in your bed" I said. I get really flirty and brave when i drink

"Of course" She said.

Quinn finally opened the door.

"Hi Quinn. Rachel is going to stay over is that okay" She asked with hope.

"Are you drunk?" She asked confused

"We may have drank a lot" I answered with shame

"Yeah just stay here. I wouldn't want you to get hurt somewhere" She said. We walked into the house and went into the living room.

"Almost sounds like you care" I said

"I do" She said lowly but i still heard.

"Rachel lets go to my room. Good night Quinn" Brittany said grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me to her room.


End file.
